It's a Game of Give and Take
by mykindofparty
Summary: Professional motocross driver Brittany Pierce arrives in Lima for a competition. She meets a beautiful doctor named Santana Lopez. What happens when Brittany, the girl who has everything, wants the seemingly uninterested Santana? AU. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** It's a Game of Give and Take  
><strong>By:<strong> Mykindofparty  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A professional motocross driver named Brittany Pierce arrives in Lima for a competition. She meets a beautiful doctor named Santana Lopez. What happens when Brittany, the girl who has everything, wants a seemingly uninterested Santana?  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Brittany/Santana, others are TBD  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T for now  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> If I owned Glee, I wouldn't be writing about it on here. Title taken from _You Can't Hurry Love_ by Diana Ross and The Supremes.  
><strong>AN:** Special thanks to Cavali for prompting me. Out of all of the many wonderful ideas, this was my favorite.

* * *

><p><em>"Life's waiting to begin."<em>  
><em>Angels and Airwaves, The Adventure<em>

Ever since she was a little girl, Brittany Pierce loved adventure. Trying something new was an absolute thrill. Unfortunately, that also meant she didn't stick with things very long. Her parents didn't mind; their only child deserved the best. They were willing to put in the time and effort to make Brittany happy, a sacrifice Brittany would come to appreciate years later.

Girl Scouts, while informative, didn't intrigue her. Sure, going camping was fun, but it would've been a lot more fun if it wasn't in her troop leader's backyard. Selling cookies was too easy; all Brittany had to do was smile and bat her lashes and her customers forked over the cash in seconds. Earning patches, however, was her downfall. She quit because the other girls made fun of her for not having any.

Gymnastics lasted for about a week. Tumbling, balance beam, and uneven bars seemed totally fun until she had to repeat the same motions over and over again. Her instructor wouldn't allow her to just _play_. She always had to put this foot _here_ or that hand _there_ and it was sometimes difficult to remember all the things she was supposed to do. Plus, leotards were itchy.

Vacation Bible School was the biggest disaster. She sang too loudly about Jesus, gave Him devil horns in her coloring book, and fell asleep during the prayer. She ran away from her teacher when he tried to put her in timeout. She started a food fight during snack time. It's not as if she did _all_ those things on purpose, but getting expelled from VBS was a pretty clear indicator that it was not for her.

Then there was the time she wanted to be a movie star. That lasted almost a month, a rare feat in Brittany's world. She started by entering an acting workshop at the local community theatre and was overjoyed when she was cast in the next production. She flubbed her lines. She didn't know stage left from stage right. She missed her cues. She inadvertently made the director cry.

Softball didn't last a whole season. When it came time for her to hit, she mostly missed the ball. When she made contact with the ball, she mostly slung the bat and the umpire called her out. When she hit the ball in fair territory and did not sling the bat, she ran to third base instead of first. When she threw the ball, it went behind her. When the ball came at her, she ducked. Her parents justified pulling her out by claiming it was for her safety… and everyone else's.

By the time she reached middle school, she'd tried at least a dozen different sports, nine or so clubs, and five religions. For a while it seemed as though she'd never settle on one thing. That is until motocross sparked her interest.

It all started with the girl down the street, Quinn Fabray. Brittany watched in awe as Quinn zoomed around the neighborhood on her motorbike chasing younger kids and popping wheelies. Brittany had known Quinn her whole life, but they'd never really spoken and Quinn seemed determined to keep it that way. Everyone wanted to be Quinn's friend because she just seemed so mysterious. Quinn rarely spoke to anyone outside of her own family. All Quinn cared about was her precious bike.

Brittany begged her parents for a motorbike like Quinn's. If she had one, she just knew they'd be best friends forever. Finally they relented, but she had to wear all of the protective gear that went along with it- no exceptions. Brittany kissed them both on the cheek and unsteadily headed for the Fabrays'. She almost made it to the end of the driveway before she tipped over.

Once she did get to Quinn's house, that snobby brat refused to open the door. Brittany didn't give up though and rode her motorbike every day after school. Things changed when Quinn realized how good of a rider Brittany had become. She told Brittany about a race and they both entered.

Brittany's parents were surprised when she didn't quit after her first motocross race, even though she only came in fifth place out of six. This was the girl who quit tennis after one match- that she won. Quinn did win, though, and that only made Brittany try harder. Brittany entered race after race, only to lose to Quinn, yet she refused to give up. Mr. and Mrs. Pierce were delighted that Brittany showed more interest in motocross than all of her other activities combined so they willingly shelled out the money for entry fees, meals, and bike repairs. They even bought a camper.

More often rivals than friends, Brittany and Quinn stuck with motocross throughout high school. Instead of Friday night football games, they travelled hundreds of miles for races. Instead of sleepovers with friends, they mingled with racers from all over. Instead of partying, they shared RVs with their parents. It was a life unlike many of their peers had ever known, but for them it was natural.

Brittany's parents expected her to grow out of it after high school and go to college like Quinn, but she never did. Instead she became a professional motocross racer. They supported her all the same and toured the country with her. They cheered when she won, consoled her when she lost, and winced when she fell. They advised her when she wasn't sure which endorsement deals to sign, defended her when other riders talked trash, and counted their blessings every night that their daughter found something that made her happy.

And Brittany was happy, but she always felt like a part of her was missing. The one thing she wanted most, one thing she had yet to experience, was something her parents couldn't give her.

She wanted to fall in love… and that's when the real adventure began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** It's a Game of Give and Take  
><strong>By:<strong> Mykindofparty  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A professional motocross driver named Brittany Pierce arrives in Lima for a competition. She meets a beautiful doctor named Santana Lopez. What happens when Brittany, the girl who has everything, wants a seemingly uninterested Santana? AU.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Brittany/Santana, others are TBD  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T for now  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> If I owned Glee, I wouldn't be writing about it on here. Title taken from _You Can't Hurry Love_ by: Diana Ross and the Supremes.  
><strong>AN:** Special thanks to Cavali for prompting me. Out of all of them, this was my favorite.

* * *

><p>"<em>No, I can't bear to live my life alone. I grow impatient for a love to call my own."<br>Diana Ross & The Supremes, You Can't Hurry Love_

Santana Lopez grew up without a mother. She'd never really known otherwise, so she didn't understand what the fuss was all about. Her father provided for her and tried his best to schedule quality time with her, which was no easy feat for a doctor of his caliber. The demand grew to be too much, though, and Santana was often under the care of a nanny. She didn't mind. She got away with everything her father wouldn't let her get away with: staying up late, eating sweets, watching too much television.

When she started school, she fell in love with learning. She soaked up information like a sponge and constantly craved more knowledge. By kindergarten, she was doing second grade math. By second grade, she read on a sixth grade level. She didn't bother with friends because the characters in her stories were much more interesting than that stinky Finn Hudson and his gang of nobodies. She didn't mind that her small town of Lima, Ohio, contained practically nothing because books took her to far away places. Places that made Lima seem miniscule and unworthy in comparison.

However, her best subject was science. It clicked. It made sense. All the pieces fell into place even from a young age. The more she heard about it, the more she wanted to know. None of her classmates felt that way. While they played hopscotch and climbed on the monkey bars at recess, Santana studied her science books. When they tried to get her to join in, she refused and called them names until they left.

She got her period right before her twelfth birthday. Since she didn't have anyone else she could turn to, she asked her father for help. Dr. Lopez, a well-respected man within their small town, was flustered. None of his medical training prepared him for the day his daughter became a woman. What Santana wanted was reassurance and maybe some Midol, what she got was an in-depth presentation on the female reproductive system including charts, diagrams, and models. Santana was always good with science, but it was that day she decided she wanted to be a doctor like her father. She knew that it was her purpose in life.

Her classmates considered her nothing more than "that freaky genius girl" until she became rather… developed. Her endowments came in the form of two ridiculously large breasts for a girl with her frame and she_ hated _them. She absolutely despised her chest size, but like a moth to a flame, boys were instantly attracted to her. She tried to shy away from the attention. She joined the Celibacy Club because it seemed like a safe thing to do, but that only made things worse. The girls within the club called her a slut and a whore and accused her of trying to seduce their boyfriends. It was a reputation she didn't earn or deserve, but it did make her strong. She stood up for herself by retaliating with equally vicious remarks. She refused dates with the most popular boys in school. She volunteered at the hospital on weekends as a candy striper as to avoid parties. She focused on classes instead of the harsh rumors that spread through the halls like wildfire.

Her senior year, Santana Lopez vowed to go out of state for college and never return to Lima. She only followed through on one of those promises, though. She left for the University of Chicago a week after her eighteenth birthday with her daddy's credit card and memories of high school long gone. Her roommate didn't know that she was Santana Lopez, Celibacy Club dropout and super nerd with a penchant for spitting out scathing insults at the drop of a hat. All Lauren Zizes knew was that she envied Santana. Whether Santana liked it or not, all the boys on their hall were knocking down the door trying to woo her. They left phone numbers on her white board, slid notes under her door, and even "accidently" bumped into her in the stairwell, all trying to impress the mysterious Hispanic girl in Room 231. But their attempts were in vain. Santana came to college for one purpose and that did not include dating boys and she did not let them down gently. Lauren soon grew accustomed to her strange roommate's behavior and happily accepted any and all Valentine's Day chocolates that were dropped off for Santana.

Santana did make a few friends, though. Mostly through her major, but they were friends nevertheless. They spent countless hours in the library and the lab together poring over textbooks and microscopes and Bunsen burners. Outside of academic endeavors though, Santana didn't see the point of hanging out with them. When Santana received her biochemistry degree with honors four years later, she knew all of her sacrifice was worth it because she was accepted into Rosalind Franklin University of Medicine and Science.

Medical school meant four more years of studying. It also meant four more years of busting her ass, but she enjoyed every minute of it, whether it was in the field or in the morgue. It was also during that time that she went on her first date. It was also then she discovered another reason she avoided men; she wasn't attracted to them. But that didn't mean she was brave enough to date a woman or tell her father about her newfound interests. Besides, she had more important things to focus on than romance.

Logic (or maybe it was cowardice) won out in the end so by age twenty six, Santana Lopez was a doctor, a closet lesbian, and a self-proclaimed bitch. She was offered the chance to work in hospitals all across the country, but for some reason she chose to work at Lima Memorial Health System with her father. Perhaps she felt she owed it to him to return to the place she once called home. Or perhaps it was fate.

Once back in Lima, she developed a routine: eat, work, sleep. It worked for her. It was consistent. She didn't have to worry about her father prying into her personal life because she didn't have one. She devoted herself to medicine, a consummate professional. When coworkers asked if she wanted to hang out, she declined. On her days off, she did laundry and caught up on all her television shows.

Yes, everything was going according to plan, but truthfully she was never happy. She always felt disconnected from the people around her; she protected herself and as a result, they never broke down her defenses. When she heard the news that a motocross competition was being held in Lima, she had no idea that it would change her life forever. She didn't know the love she'd been missing all along would find her when she least expected it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** It's a Game of Give and Take  
><strong>By:<strong> Mykindofparty  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A professional motocross driver named Brittany Pierce arrives in Lima for a competition. She meets a beautiful doctor named Santana Lopez. What happens when Brittany, the girl who has everything, wants a seemingly uninterested Santana? AU.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Brittany/Santana, Artie/Brittany FRIENDSHIP, Rachel/crushes, others TBD  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T for now  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> If I owned Glee, I wouldn't be writing about it on here. Title taken from _You Can't Hurry Love_ by Diana Ross and the Supremes.  
><strong>AN:** Special thanks to Cavali for prompting me. Out of all of them, this was my favorite. Oh and Artie can walk.

* * *

><p>"<em>If you never take the first step, you cannot go too far. I'm sure you know that. You strike me as a smart kid and you've got big plans and big dreams and big, big goals. So get a move on. Jump in."<br>High Places, Jump In_

**...**

Santana groaned when she heard her alarm. She clambered out of bed and headed downstairs to start a pot of coffee and turn on the morning news.

"_Hometown hero Kurt Hummel returns to Lima today as a part of the AT&T Supercross Speedway Series. Hummel, twenty-six, is best known for his two gold medals in the X-Games. However, it was his brave struggle with adversity in the form of homophobia that has made Mr. Hummel so well-respected within the community. He is heavily favored to win the overall series despite his current second place standing. In related news, female fan favorite Brit-"_

Santana let out a snort and switched the channel. Hearing about Kurt Hummel's supposed troubles reignited deep-seated resentment within her. Back in high school, he was voted Most Popular. _No one_ messed with Kurt, but if they had, his oaf of a stepbrother, Finn, would've intervened. If anything, Kurt was the bully and Finn the enforcer. Finn also happened to be one of her worst tormentors. Santana loathed them back in the day. She supposed nothing had changed and mused that Kurt probably found some way to cheat his way to the top with his mechanic father's help.

Taking a final sip of her coffee, Santana headed off to shower before work and didn't give Kurt Hummel or Finn Hudson a second thought.

…

Brittany sighed as the camper passed yet another farm. If there was one thing she disliked about her job, it was competing at small venues. Small venues meant small towns with little for her to do. It meant fewer fans and more downtime. She hated the feeling she got after practice when she knew there was nothing to look forward to. She loved her parents, she really did, but at this point she'd rather lay down on the track and wait for someone to run over her than play another board game with them.

Of course, she could always hang out with the boys, but after years on the circuit, she knew well enough they only wanted one thing from her. When she stopped giving it to them after realizing her same-sex attractions, the invitations stopped as well. Her female competitors despised her for all the publicity she received. It wasn't much by any means, but it was still more than any of them got. Brittany even attempted to hang out with the only other gay person she knew, but Kurt was too stuck up for her taste.

There was one friend she could count on though. Artie, an up-and-coming racer, was her favorite person. He didn't mind that she liked girls. She didn't mind that if Tina Cohen-Chang walked by, Artie would follow. She helped him work on his racing form and he was grateful- especially now that he was on top of the leader board in front of Kurt. He helped her by punching Jesse St. James out when that jerk wouldn't take no for answer. Brittany loved Artie like a sibling and the feeling was mutual.

And Artie was great, but Quinn often crossed Brittany's mind. She wondered why Quinn suddenly decided to go to college when all they'd ever talked about was going pro. Sure, they weren't the best of friends, but all those years they competed, she thought they formed some kind of bond. Quinn never wrote, never called, and never responded.

Brittany was shaken from her thoughts when the camper came to a sudden halt, signaling the Pierces' arrival in Lima. _Lima is for losers _she thought as she looked at her surroundings. She didn't know how wrong she was.

…

Santana had a feeling it was going to be a long day. She tapped her pen against the clipboard. She finished her rounds ages ago. It was slow at the hospital, which she would be thankful for if it wasn't so _boring_. She'd stopped by Rachel's nursing station several times to see if there were any new arrivals. What she got instead was paperwork. And now Rachel, talkative as ever, was getting on her last nerve.

"Did you see the news this morning? That huge racing thing is coming into town," Rachel prattled; blissfully unaware of the look Santana shot her, "I bet those guys will come in here by the dozens. Do you think any of them are cute in real life? I went to the website to see who all is competing and there's one named Jesse who looks adorable. You don't suppose they're all gay like Kurt, do you? I have impeccable gaydar."

Santana sincerely hoped Rachel's gaydar wasn't as good as she claimed.

"Nurse Berry!" Santana barked, calling out the name she only used when she was frustrated with Rachel, "Why don't you go check on Mr. Tanaka in room 607? And after that, make sure none of the bedpans need to be cleaned. Once you're done with both of those tasks, report back to me."

Rachel grumbled something along the lines of, "Somebody needs to get laid," before she shuffled off.

Santana blushed. It was going to be a long day indeed.

…

"Come on Brittany, we need to unload. Then you have your practice time. You can find Artie later," Walter Pierce called out when he caught his daughter trying to sneak off.

Brittany hated when her parents treated her like a child, but she knew her dad was right. Even if she hadn't hung out with Artie in a few days, she needed to make sure all of her equipment was in good condition. As she helped her father unload, she saw a flash of golden hair pass by her RV. She shrugged it off, figuring it was Sam Evans, the only other blonde racer.

She wheeled her practice bike out of the trailer attached to the camper. After a thorough inspection, she suited up and headed toward the track.

…

"Maybe Jesse will fall into a coma and I'll stay by his bedside, vowing to nurse him back to health. When he wakes up after a couple days, I'll be the first person he sees and he'll fall madly in love with me."

Santana glanced at the clock. Her shift ended in two hours. "That's not going to happen, Rachel."

Rachel wasn't discouraged. She smiled at the young doctor, "Just you wait. Love is in the air, I know it."

…

Brittany loved the feeling of flying, the adrenaline rush she got whenever she went over a jump. When she was on her bike, nothing else mattered. She didn't hear the roar of the crowd at races; she rarely noticed the chaos going on all around her. She just rode.

There was no reason why this practice should be any different. Unfortunately, as she came down over a hill, something caught her eye. It was another flash of gold. This time she was positive it wasn't Sam. In fact, it kind of looked like…

…

Fifteen minutes left to go and Rachel still wouldn't shut up.

"Oh, there are girls competing too."

That caught Santana's attention, although she tried not to show it. Instead, she pretended to look over a chart and failed miserably at ignoring Rachel, who rambled on about the female motocross racers. Was Rachel trying to get Santana to own up to something? Or was she just making a casual observation? Santana hadn't told _anyone._ Maybe Rachel really did have excellent gaydar. The last thing Santana needed was a panic attack over Rachel potentially finding out her secret.

Finally, it was quitting time. Santana made her way to gather her purse, but instead she was met by her father.

"Santana, another one of the interns called out. We need you to stay," her father stated and walked away without waiting for a response.

Santana rolled her eyes. Of course.

Rachel squealed from the nurse's station, "Looks like we'll be spending some more quality time together!"

…

The next thing Brittany knew, she was lying on her back with her bike pinning her to the ground. Artie rushed over and yanked it off of her. Her mother shrieked.

"We need to get you to the hospital," Artie said calmly, "I don't think anything's broken, but they need to make sure you don't have a concussion."

Brittany nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** It's a Game of Give and Take  
><strong>By:<strong> Mykindofparty  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A professional motocross driver named Brittany Pierce arrives in Lima for a competition. She meets a beautiful doctor named Santana Lopez. What happens when Brittany, the girl who has everything, wants a seemingly uninterested Santana? AU.  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Brittany/Santana, Artie/Brittany FRIENDSHIP, Rachel/crushes, others TBD  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T for now  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> If I owned Glee, I wouldn't be writing about it on here. Title taken from _You Can't Hurry Love_ by Diana Ross and the Supremes.  
><strong>AN:** Special thanks to Cavali for prompting me. Out of all of them, this was my favorite. Oh and Artie can walk. I really love all the reviews, especially the ones about how they're finally going to meet in this chapter. Brittany was originally going to end up at a different hospital, but I decided that's kind of a dick move on my part. Ha.

* * *

><p>"<em>This is the first day of my life. I'm glad I didn't die before I met you, but now I don't care. I could go anywhere with you and I'd probably be happy."<br>Bright Eyes, The First Day of My Life_

…

"We're almost there, Brittany, don't fall asleep."

Brittany scowled. Her fall wasn't even that painful, but her parents were treating her like she was made of glass. Artie tried his best to ease the tension by offering to take her to the hospital alone, but Sara and Walter Pierce refused to leave their daughter's side. As a result, all four of them were roaming around the Ohio countryside attempting to locate Lima Memorial.

"Brittany honey, how many fingers am I holding up?"

Artie caught her eye in the rearview mirror and gave her a sympathetic look. He knew how much her parents annoyed her when they behaved this way.

"Gee Mom… That's a toughie. I'm going to go with three."

…

"Santana, look, Jesse has a Facebook page."

Not this crap again. Santana contemplated killing Rachel and making it look like an accident for the third time that day.

"Rachel, put your phone away unless you want me to find some more tasks for you."

Rachel pouted. "But… he's so cute! I don't know if I've ever told you before, but I'm a little bit psychic. I had a vision of him just a few minutes ago while I was on my break."

Santana smirked. "Of course you did. You've been drooling over his picture all afternoon."

"I resent that! One day my predictions will come true."

Santana resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Rachel was crazy, sure, but despite her aggravating personality, at least she made for some good entertainment.

The only other interesting thing that happened to Santana so far that day was when Noah Puckerman asked her out yet again and she relished turning him down.

…

Sara patted Brittany's hand and said, "Emergency Room, ah! There it is. Now don't you worry, sweetie, we'll be in there holding your hand every step of the way."

Brittany pouted. No one would ever take her seriously. "You know, Mom, I think Artie can take me inside. It'll be fine. I already feel so much better. Former scout's honor!"

"Brittany Susan Pierce, you may be twenty-five years old, but we are still your parents. We do everything together!"

"That's the problem," Brittany muttered.

Sara was about to reply, but Artie intervened, "How about the three of us sit in the waiting room while Brittany gets checked out and then we all go to dinner? I'm sure it won't take that long. There's like no one here."

At that moment, Brittany remembered why Artie was her best friend. He knew just what to say when she got frustrated. He knew the best way to calm her overprotective parents. He knew how to make the best of a bad situation.

…

"Truth or dare," Rachel challenged.

Santana groaned, "Rachel, we can't play that here."

"We can if you pick truth!" she sang.

"Fine. Truth it is," the doctor replied just before the sliding doors opened and four people walked in, "Scratch that, here comes a new patient."

"Good try, but I'm not falling for that one again. You've already pulled it on me twice today," Rachel chided, before turning around to see a blonde woman in her mid-twenties, two older adults and a bespectacled man approach her desk.

"Nurse Berry, please get these ladies and gentlemen sorted out and I'll check back in a few minutes," Santana gloated. Before she walked away, she made eye contact with the blonde. She was pretty, Santana had to admit. From the looks of her, though, she'd be gone in a week with the rest of her crowd. Plus Santana had never acted on her feelings for a woman before, and she certainly wouldn't with a patient. She wasn't even sure if there were any feelings there. All Santana knew was that one glance never made her so happy and confused at the same time.

Brittany was mesmerized by the brown eyes that met hers ever so briefly. It was just her luck that this beautiful woman saw her being coddled by her mommy and daddy. Brittany felt humiliated. No wonder she'd never had a serious relationship. Brittany snapped out of her thoughts when the mother scoffed, "Oh good heavens, Doogie Howser over there is_ not_ taking care of my baby!"

_Oh great, just add that to the list of embarrassing shit my mother says,_ Brittany thought.

"Dr. Lopez comes highly recommended. She'll be in good hands," Rachel assured her, "Once you finish up that paperwork, Miss Pierce, come with me. My name is Rachel and I'll take your vitals and then the doctor will be with you shortly."

Brittany filled out the sheet and handed it back to Rachel. She waved goodbye to her parents and then followed the nurse. Ever the busybody, Rachel decided to strike up a conversation.

"So Miss Pierce, I see from your outfit you must be in town for the huge race. That must be exciting, huh?"

Brittany grinned, all thoughts of her parents forgotten, "It's a blast! I get to tour all around the country and compete with the biggest names in motocross. And you can call me Brittany."

Rachel couldn't help but smile back. She liked Brittany already. Everything about her was just so personable and friendly.

"Are you any good?" Rachel asked.

Brittany giggled, "You don't go pro by sucking, but I'm known more for my antics after I win than I am for actually winning."

"Antics?" Rachel questioned.

"Yeah, you know. Stripping and dancing and that sort of thing. One time I even motorboated a fan's man boobs, but I kept my helmet on. My sponsors and my parents hate it. They think I'll be great if I can just keep my focus. I'm a real crowd pleaser though."

Rachel laughed, "Well I hope you win."

"Thanks!" Brittany replied, "That is if I'm cleared to race. Hey, you want some tickets? I have a ton."

Rachel was surprised to say the least, but graciously accepted. And like always, Rachel's curiosity got the best of her, "Say, you don't happen to know Jesse St. James, do you?"

Brittany's smile faltered ever so slightly and she replied, "Yeah, I know him. He's not really my type."

Then, as an afterthought, she added, "He is single though."

It was too good to be true. Rachel was certain her predictions were going to become a reality.

"Oh, so is that guy out there with your parents your boyfriend?" Rachel asked as she measured Brittany's height.

"No, he's not my type either. I'm actually not into men. That lady at the desk with you was really pretty though."

It felt weird to admit to Rachel, whom she'd only met a few minutes earlier. Brittany began to wonder why she even said it in the first place. Brittany ducked her head and avoided Rachel's gaze.

And suddenly everything clicked in Rachel's mind. She was reminded of every time Santana blushed when Rachel complimented her, every time Santana turned down dates and every time Santana avoided talking about guys she thought were cute or even guys in general. It all made sense and it boiled down to this: Santana Lopez was gay. Rachel was sure of it.

"I bet she'd say the same about you, Brittany."

…

Santana took a deep breath before she stepped into the exam room. Her plan was to get in and get out. She was certain if she made eye contact again she'd never look away.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Santana Lopez. What seems to be the problem today Miss… Pierce?" Santana asked as she looked over the chart.

Brittany raked her eyes over the woman standing before her. She'd never seen someone so undeniably beautiful. She'd felt a spark earlier, a connection she hadn't felt with anyone else. Then she remembered Santana was waiting for an answer.

"It's Brittany. I crashed my bike and now my mom won't be satisfied unless I get a CAT scan or an MRI or an x-ray or whatever it is you test people with. You know how moms are."

Santana replied with a solemn, "I can't say that I do."

Brittany tensed up. She had no idea and now she felt like a horrible person.

Santana noticed the look on Brittany's face and hurriedly added, "Let's just start over. How about you tell me what's hurting."

Brittany still felt guilty. She didn't mean to offend her doctor.

"My head for one thing," Brittany said, "and I'm just a little sore all over."

Santana approached the table where Brittany sat. Next, she reached around her neck and grabbed her stethoscope. "First I'm going to listen to your heartbeat," she explained.

Brittany shivered slightly when the cool metal met her warm skin.

"Next let's see if there's any major damage. Now is there any discomfort when I put pressure here? What about here? And here. Good. Ah, yes. A little tender around the ribcage, huh? It appears none of your ribs are broken though, so that's a good sign."

Brittany let out a sigh of relief. Her chances of competing were improving by the minute.

"So tell me a little bit more about this fall, Miss Pierce," Santana inquired as she continued to inspect Brittany's body. She made a conscious effort to keep her hands from roaming too much.

"I was going over a jump on my motorbike. Something or someone distracted me and I didn't stick the landing."

"Oh gosh," Santana murmured, "How can you ride one of those deathtraps?"

Santana regretted those words the second they left her mouth. That question had nothing to do with conducting the exam. The best way to get this woman out of her head was to get her out of the hospital… and soon.

Brittany perked up. "You should see me in The Cage of Doom."

Before she could stop herself Santana replied, "What's that? A kennel?"

Brittany laughed, "It's a big metal sphere with two people riding around inside of it, going upside down and trying not to crash into each other. My friend and I did it one summer at our county fair. It's so much fun."

Santana blinked. And blinked. And blinked again. She couldn't believe someone would actually participate in something so dangerous. It blew her mind.

"Dr. Lopez? Are you alright?" Britttany asked.

"How the _hell_ are you still alive?" Santana deadpanned.

Santana then went on to check for a concussion and determined that Brittany didn't have one. By the end of it, neither of them wanted to leave.

Santana fought the urge to kiss Brittany. It was ludicrous. They'd just met. Brittany would be gone in less than a week's time. Brittany was her patient. Brittany probably wasn't even gay. Santana wasn't even out. As all these thoughts flew through her head, she couldn't help but wonder what was going through Brittany's.

Brittany was stunned. This woman staring back at her was incredible. She was easy to talk to, even if she wasn't a huge fan of motocross. She was beautiful, she was funny, and she was kind. Brittany had to see her again.

"Okay Brittany, I suggest that you take a couple days off of the daredevil stunts. That means _no_ riding. If your headache persists, come back and see me. If not, you should be able to race."

This was Brittany's chance. It was now or never. "What if I want to see you and I don't have a headache?"

Santana didn't reply immediately and Brittany panicked. Maybe she misread the signs. Maybe Rachel was wrong.

A rotten notion popped into Santana's head. When she finally spoke, she merely said, "We'll see."


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** It's a Game of Give and Take  
><strong>By:<strong> Mykindofparty  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A professional motocross driver named Brittany Pierce arrives in Lima for a competition. She meets a beautiful doctor named Santana Lopez. What happens when Brittany, the girl who has everything, wants a seemingly uninterested Santana? AU.  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Brittany/Santana, Artie/Brittany FRIENDSHIP, Rachel/crushes, others TBD.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T for now  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> If I owned Glee, I wouldn't be writing about it on here. Title taken from _You Can't Hurry Love_ by Diana Ross and the Supremes.  
><strong>AN:** Special thanks to Cavali for prompting me. Out of all of them, this was my favorite. Oh and Artie can walk. I'm glad y'all like Rachel because I think she's hilarious in season one so I wanted to try and bring back some of that humor.

* * *

><p>"<em>Maybe something's wrong with you that makes you act the way you do. Maybe I am crazy too."<br>Sheryl Crow, Soak Up the Sun_

…

Brittany lied in bed that night and thought about Santana. She wondered what their lives might be like if they had met at another time or place. It was just her luck that she met a beautiful woman who would probably never admit to liking her. She recognized the panic on Santana's face when she asked to see her again. Brittany sighed. A "We'll see" wasn't a no, but it wasn't a yes either. Still, the doctor did flirt with her and listen to her stories about riding in the cage with-

Brittany sat up, bumping her head in the process. She realized who the mysterious figure was, the one who caused her to crash. Why did Quinn return after all this time?

…

Santana gazed out the window and up at the stars. She couldn't sleep despite the extra long day at the hospital. Her mind was swimming. She thought about all the things she knew about Brittany for sure.

One, Brittany was definitely gay. Like her. Two, she wanted to kiss Brittany. Badly. Three, Brittany wouldn't be here forever. Santana wasn't sure if that meant she should go for it, or just leave Brittany alone. Then doubts began to creep into her mind. Before she fell asleep, she reached a brash conclusion. Feelings be damned, she was not going to let herself get hurt.

…

Brittany woke up that morning with a sense of purpose even though she was supposed to rest. She wanted to find Quinn and she wanted to see Santana. She left the camper with a quick, "Mom, Dad, I'm going exploring! I probably won't be back until the meet and greet! Love you, bye."

Brittany searched high and low. There was no sign of Quinn anywhere. She thought back to their days in middle school when they would ride around for hours on end. Back then, Brittany admired Quinn for her skills. Quinn seemed to have it all. No, that wasn't right. It was quite the opposite, really. Motocross was all Quinn had. Her parents weren't nearly as supportive as Brittany's. They didn't care that Quinn won practically every race she entered, they just cared that it got her out of the house. It got even worse in high school. Quinn would stay at Brittany's house for days, but she'd never talk about why she was there in the first place. At the time Brittany was just glad Quinn hung out with her more. Now Brittany understood she needed an escape.

Brittany wandered around the site all morning. She spoke to several other racers who had no idea who Quinn even was. She had no leads, but then she got an idea.

"Thank you for calling Tina Cohen-Chang, Head of Media Relations."

"Hey Tina, it's Brittany. You keep track of everyone on the circuit, right? Look, this is going to sound crazy, but have you heard anything from Quinn Fabray in a while?"

"Brittany, it's been like eight years. Wherever Quinn is, she's long gone."

Brittany slammed her phone down. "That can't be true!"

Maybe the fall affected her brain after all. No, she thought bitterly, that wasn't right either.

…

Rachel dropped a stack of files on the desk next to the surly doctor. "Santana, I've been thinking."

Santana, not in the mood for Rachel's perkiness that morning, peered up at her. "Whoa, look out world! Oh, you're being serious. Continue."

There was no easy way to say it, so Rachel blurted out, "I think you should go on a date with Brittany."

Rachel braced herself, preparing to be slapped.

"W-w-what?" Santana stuttered. She quickly glanced around. Thankfully, there was no one there to overhear them. "I'm not… I mean, she's nice and all… but I'm not… Huh?"

"Santana, I know that meddling in other people's business is one of my least attractive qualities, but always being right is one of my best. And I think I'm right about you. If not, I'll return this Melissa Etheridge cd I bought for you, no questions asked. I just want the truth."

Santana narrowed her eyes. Her only other option was punching Rachel in the face and she didn't particularly feel like getting fired today. "Not all lesbians like Melissa Etheridge, just for your information. Some of us prefer Alanis Morissette."

"This is such a momentous occasion! And it was easier than I thought. I certainly expected a lot more resistance given your track record. In fact, it was a piece of cake. Cake! I should've gotten you one of those, too!" Rachel shouted as she spun around in circles.

"Settle down! You're the only person I've told, but you can't repeat this to anybody, especially my father. And another thing; this does _not _make us best friends, or even friends at all. We clear?"

Rachel nodded frantically, "Now about Brittany…"

Santana grimaced. Rachel wasn't going to like what she had to say. "Yeah, I'd tap that."

…

Brittany groaned. She was so certain that Quinn was the phantom, but it seemed no one had spotted her. She thought back to what she'd seen yesterday. A person with short, choppy blonde hair with his or her back turned to Brittany. Maybe it was Sam after all. Brittany was really starting to doubt herself now and she didn't like it.

This was a mystery she'd solve another day. In the mean time, there was someone else she wanted to see even more than her long lost friend.

…

That caught Rachel off guard and she stopped dancing. She stared at Santana.

"What?" Santana continued, "It's not like she'll be here a week from now. We flirted, yeah, but here's the thing. I bet she has a fuck buddy in every town. She's just looking for a hook up."

"And she told you this herself?" Rachel asked slowly.

"Well not exactly."

"So you _don't_ know for a fact that she's got booty calls all across America and three providences of Canada?"

"Damn, Rachel, did you memorize their tour schedule?"

"We're not talking about me," Rachel averted her eyes, "And Brittany doesn't seem like that kind of girl. She's sweet and funny. She thinks you're really pretty. And while she can do a whole lot better, she seems to genuinely like you."

"Why would she want to start something that's going to end in less than a week if it wasn't about sex? It would just benefit us a lot more this way. We'd both have a warm body, she'd only have to worry about seeing me once a year and I wouldn't have to worry about people finding out."

"_Excluding_ me since I figured it out on my own," Rachel added, "But seriously, haven't you ever heard of long distance relationships?"

Santana ignored her question. "How exactly did you find out my secret, anyway?"

"I'm psychic."

"Ah, that's right," Santana said skeptically, "Then tell me oh wise one, who will be the next person to walk through that door?"

Rachel shrugged. "Brittany."

And sure enough, it was Brittany.

"What the hell, Rachel?" Santana demanded. "How'd you know that?"

"Like I said, I'm psychic." Rachel really hadn't known for certain, but Brittany promised the night before she'd come back to visit. Santana tried to dash off before Brittany saw her, but Rachel grabbed her by the wrist.

"Hey guys!" Brittany greeted them enthusiastically, "So I have to tell you. I borrowed Artie's car and I'm not the best with directions so on my way here I cut through a couple of fields. Basically what I'm asking is would you like some fresh corn? I had the windows down the whole ride over."

Rachel grinned maniacally. Brittany was the complete opposite of straight-laced Santana. It killed Rachel to know Santana was only looking for sex when it was so painfully obvious to her that Brittany truly cared. Still, Santana had a tendency to surprise people. Rachel hoped this would be one of those cases.

"Anyway, I just wanted to come by and give Rachel her ticket. There's an extra one in there too, if you'd like to come, Santana, shit... I meant Dr. Lopez. Oh and sorry it says Rachel Perry on the envelope. At first I thought you might be related to Katy and I kind of always wanted to meet her."

"That's very kind of you Brittany. How are you feeling today?" Rachel inquired.

Brittany blushed. "I feel fine. I don't know why my parents insisted on bringing me here, but I'm glad they did."

Santana felt Rachel and Brittany's eyes on her. Her heart was beating out of control. It was about to explode through her chest. But she made a promise to herself. She couldn't have feelings for Brittany. She wouldn't allow it.

"Dr. Lopez?" Brittany said for the third time. Santana snapped out of it just in time to hear Brittany invite her and Rachel to a meet and greet later that afternoon.

"I'll be there!" Rachel proclaimed, "I get off early today. You did say Jesse's signing autographs, right?"

"Totally. I just have to warn you though, Jesse only cares about himself so I don't want to give you the wrong impression," Brittany explained.

"Then they're already a match made in hell," Santana quipped. The look Rachel gave her was priceless. "I can't come, unfortunately. I'll be here. Some of us don't have the luxury of a free afternoon."

Brittany was disappointed. She thought if she convinced Santana to go, she'd be able to spend some more time getting to know her. She was getting dangerously attached to Santana and she'd only known her less than a day. She'd developed feelings for a woman who hadn't even been entirely friendly. It was odd. But she wanted more so she used the oldest trick in the book. "That's too bad," Brittany remarked, "So Rachel, how about afterward we grab some dinner?"

Jealousy was a powerful motivator. And it worked like a charm.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** It's a Game of Give and Take  
><strong>By:<strong> Mykindofparty  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A professional motocross driver named Brittany Pierce arrives in Lima for a competition. She meets a beautiful doctor named Santana Lopez. What happens when Brittany, the girl who has everything, wants a seemingly uninterested Santana? AU.  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Brittany/Santana, Artie/Brittany FRIENDSHIP, Rachel/crushes, others TBD.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T for now  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> If I owned Glee, I wouldn't be writing about it on here. Title taken from _You Can't Hurry Love_ by Diana Ross and the Supremes.  
><strong>AN:** Special thanks to Cavali for prompting me. Out of all of them, this was my favorite. Oh and Artie can walk. I cannot thank you guys enough for all of the lovely reviews and encouragement! It is incredible.

* * *

><p>"<em>I guess I do the right things at all the wrong times and stand to pay the price."<br>Faulter, October 16th_

…

Santana fumed. How dare Brittany invite Rachel out for dinner? Rachel was so… _straight_. Not to mention she was completely oblivious of the fact that Brittany was only trying to make Santana jealous. This was quickly turning out to be a huge mess. And as much as Santana hated to admit it, Brittany's plan was working. She was jealous. She was jealous yet she couldn't bring herself to say anything. She let all of her doubts and insecurities win out. Santana watched bitterly as the two walked arm in arm out the front door.

…

"So Brittany," Rachel said as they made their way out to the parking lot, "Are we riding over there together or should I follow you?"

"Well," Brittany replied, "We haven't known each other that long, but I wouldn't mind the company. I can drop you back off here when we're done eating."

Rachel nodded. "It's a deal, but can we take the actual roads this time? Looks like you already have enough corn as it is."

Brittany laughed. Artie's car looked ridiculous. There was dirt and cornstalks wedged into every crevice of the vehicle, along with the occasional ear of corn. "On second thought, maybe we should take your car, Rachel."

"Agreed! Can I just say that I am so excited to meet Jesse? Believe me, I heard what you said earlier about him being self-centered, but I'm twenty-five. I've been planning to lose my virginity at this age since I knew what The Big V meant! Maybe nothing will happen. Maybe fireworks will go off the second I plant a big fat kiss on him. Who knows?" Rachel rambled.

And as interesting as this conversation was for Rachel, it was equally boring for Brittany. She knew that Santana had to work, that wasn't the problem. She just expected some kind of argument from the doctor when she invited Rachel for dinner. Hell, she wished Santana would've invited herself along! Anything.

"Rachel, you're Santana's best friend, right?"

Rachel's eyes lit up. "Yes, of course. We're super close."

"Then why does she hate me?"

"Santana's… a complicated person. We went to the same high school. Back then, everyone hated her and it wasn't because of something she did wrong. I probably shouldn't tell you this, but if you asked Kurt Hummel or Finn Hudson, they'd lie. Around our sophomore year, Santana turned Finn down for a date and to get back at her he accused her of saying a bunch of homophobic things about Kurt. Obviously it wasn't true, but the damage had already been done. All the popular girls called her a slut because Finn had a girlfriend at the time and they assumed Santana came onto him. No matter where she went in that school she was labeled a whore and a bigot." Rachel watched as Brittany frowned at the story. Even though Rachel wasn't friends with Santana back then, she knew enough details.

Brittany chewed on her lip. "That's terrible. No wonder she seems so jaded."

"Truthfully, I suspect it's why she returned. She wanted to show our classmates that nothing they said could change the fact that she'd become a successful doctor. Of course, those nasty rumors are what propelled Kurt into the spotlight. His tragic tale of being bullied was just a farce. But to answer your question, it isn't you that she hates. It's pretty much everyone else."

Brittany thought for a moment and allowed Rachel's words to sink in. She knew what it meant to be an outsider. She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize they had made it to the arena.

"It doesn't start for a few more minutes so if it's okay with you we can stop by my trailer. I need to freshen up," Brittany explained. Rachel didn't even hear her. She was already looking for Jesse. As Brittany led her toward the camper, they heard two males whispering.

"She's been asking around, Finn. You need to put a stop to it," Kurt hissed.

"You mean like kill her?" Finn asked while scratching his head.

"No you idiot! I mean figure out a way to get people talking about something or someone _else_. Now if you'll excuse me, my adoring fans are waiting." With that, they headed their separate ways and Brittany ducked behind a camper, taking Rachel with her, so they wouldn't get caught eavesdropping. Whatever Kurt and Finn were discussing, Brittany was certain it had something to do with her and Quinn.

…

"The combine did extensive damage to Mr. Tanaka's hand two days ago. Although we were not able to recover one of his fingers, we succeeded in sewing his thumb back on. There's no sign of infection and he is currently stable," Santana recited as her father watched over her.

"Very good, Dr. Lopez," he beamed.

"Thank you, Dr. Lopez," she replied with a smile. Her father always made it known how proud he was of her accomplishments. She remembered the day she told him she wanted to be a doctor. He bought her a stethoscope. She watched him make his way out of Room 607 and returned to her rounds. If he could take time out of his busy day every day to come see her for a few minutes, then why couldn't she tell him the truth?

…

"Wow! I can't believe that guy asked you to sign his head!" Rachel exclaimed.

Brittany winked. "Not the strangest body part I've ever signed."

Kurt had a huge line, but Brittany's died down a while ago. It was another reason why she hated smaller venues. These things got boring fast if no one wanted her autograph. "If you want, I'll take you over to meet Jesse now."

"Brittany! Where are you going? You can't leave your table!" Tina said as she rushed over.

"Yes I can, I just did," Brittany stated.

Tina scolded, "What if more fans show up to see you? You already have a reputation for being a wild child; I don't want to add diva to the list! I'm responsible for damage control! Oh here's a fan now, take a picture with her or something."

"This is my friend Rachel and I promised I'd introduce her to the other guys."

"Oh hi! How ya doing? Tina Cohen-Chang, Head of Media Relations. That is sweet of you Brittany, but how about I take her over there and you stay here, like you get paid to do. That way I get paid too."

"Fine," Brittany pouted.

…

"Sue, you're the custodian. How many times do I have to tell you? You don't have a medical license," Santana said as she caught the wily older woman walking down the hallway in a white lab coat.

Sue glared at her. "This is an outrage! I got my PhD online!"

Santana loved her job. She really did. But putting up with Sue Sylvester's shenanigans gave her a headache. "That's not the same thing! Go mop up Ms. Rhodes' vomit on the second floor."

…

"Brittany, my brief encounter with Jesse was so erotic. We talked about our mutual love for The Wiggles. He also said he liked my scrubs because most of the girls he hooks up with dress like biker chicks. Then he asked me for my number. When I left, he said, 'Bye, Rebecca!' and I didn't bother to correct him because I'm smitten," Rachel gushed.

"Don't expect too much, Rachel. Jesse is bad news," Brittany warned.

"I assure you, I can handle it. I had a gay boyfriend once. I know all about rejection."

"You're so weird," Brittany teased, "How about we go grab that dinner now?"

Rachel beamed. "I know just the place."

Meanwhile, neither of them noticed Finn Hudson slip into the shadows with his toolbox in hand.

…

"Santana, darling, why don't you head home and get some rest?" Dr. Lopez asked.

"Thanks, Dad. I think I'm going to head over to the motocross arena though."

"If you're going over there to punch that slimeball Finn in the face, then be careful not to break your hand. You need to be able to operate," he advised.

Santana smiled. "No, just going to meet a friend. I hope she's still there."


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** It's a Game of Give and Take  
><strong>By:<strong> Mykindofparty  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A professional motocross driver named Brittany Pierce arrives in Lima for a competition. She meets a beautiful doctor named Santana Lopez. What happens when Brittany, the girl who has everything, wants a seemingly uninterested Santana? AU.  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Brittany/Santana, Artie/Brittany FRIENDSHIP, Rachel/crushes, Pucktana failure, others TBD.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T for now  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> If I owned Glee, I wouldn't be writing about it on here. Title taken from _You Can't Hurry Love_ by Diana Ross and the Supremes.  
><strong>AN:** Special thanks to Cavali for prompting me. Out of all of them, this was my favorite. Oh and Artie can walk. Sorry for the delay, I was out of town. I think that Puck steals the show in this chapter, although Rachel's a close second.

* * *

><p>"<em>Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you when you think everything's okay and everything's going right."<br>Alanis Morissette, Ironic_

…

Brittany paused before getting into Rachel's car. She'd barely spent any time with Artie since she arrived in Lima. She contemplated inviting him to dinner with her and Rachel, but figured he probably already made plans with Tina. She shrugged it off and listened as Rachel began belting show tunes.

…

"Please tell me they haven't left for dinner yet," Santana thought as she made her way down the road. Jealousy was a foreign emotion to her, but a persuasive one nonetheless. She tore past the fields and weaved through the city of Lima at breakneck speed.

…

Rachel stopped singing momentarily to point out that they passed Santana's car. Brittany grinned; there were only two places out this way. One was the arena where the motocross rally was being held and the other was the Allen County Juvenile Detention Center. And Brittany was fairly certain Santana wasn't planning on visiting the latter.

…

Santana cursed as she passed Rachel's obnoxious pink car. She slammed on the brakes and hastily made a U-turn. She didn't have a plan so she decided to follow them.

…

"She's following us," Brittany commented. This was a good sign of things to come. Curiosity was getting the better of Santana and it was only a matter of time before Brittany wore her down. Brittany had no idea where Rachel was taking her, but she hoped it was secluded, dimly lit, and romantic. The next phase in her plan to make Santana jealous was to pretend to seduce an oblivious Rachel.

…

Santana gasped when Rachel pulled into the Breadstix parking lot. This was Lima's hottest date destination and the _only_ place with unlimited breadsticks in town. Not wanting to seem too desperate, Santana circled the block several times until she made sure that they had gone inside. She thought hard. Clearly she was only jealous of Rachel because she was spending time with Brittany, not that there was any attraction between Rachel and Brittany. Then it hit her: two could play at this game and Santana Lopez was an excellent learner. Now all she needed was a dinner companion…

That's when she saw him, casually leaning against a building with a cigarette in one hand and a cell phone in the other. He was perfect for the job. She slinked her way towards him, her determined eyes focused on that great big ugly mohawk. Brittany wouldn't know what hit her. The tables were turning and Santana was certain by the end of the night, Brittany would be the jealous one.

"Noah, what are you doing out here all by yourself? Did you get stood up?" Santana coyly asked as she fluttered her eyelashes. It wouldn't take much for Noah Puckerman to seize the bait. She could feel a smile forming on her lips the second he took in her appearance. Granted she was still in her work clothes, but she knew he wasn't picky.

"Why of course not," he smirked, "And baby, you can call me Puck. I was just waiting for the right girl to come along and here you were. It was only a matter of time before you fell for my charms, _doctor_."

Inwardly, Santana resisted the urge to throw up, but instead she twirled a lock of her hair around her finger, "And to think I turned you down all those other instances. Who knew that treating you for gonorrhea would've sparked such emotion that was previously buried deep, deep inside of me?"

Puck leered at her with a sleazy grin and replied, "I got something else I can bury deep inside of you."

"Easy, tiger. If you do me the favor of escorting me to dinner, the next time you come into my hospital with some sort of disease on your penis, I won't recommend amputation."

Puck nodded. "Lead the way."

…

Rachel tapped away furiously on her phone. "Jesse texted me on the way over here. He said that he missed me already and that even though I lacked the emotional depth that most motocross fans possess, he's going to let me kiss his Care Bear for good luck before the race. He needs it! He's currently in third place; a total travesty. When I asked him if he ever got nervous, he said being nervous is for virgins. That's how I know I have to sleep with him... because I'm nervous about it."

Long, pale fingers tapped away on the wooden bench. Brittany sighed as they waited for someone to serve them. "Rachel, do you ever hear yourself when you talk? Over the course of this afternoon you listed at least a dozen reasons why no person in their right mind should ever have sex with him, but you talk about these things like they're compliments. He's insulting you in a sneaky way so that you don't even realize he's doing it."

"Jesse said you'd say that," Rachel snapped, "But he's busy right now challenging Artie to either a race or a duel or a sing off. I can't remember which. The point is that he can't defend himself right now so I have to do it for him."

"This is crazy. Why don't we talk about something other than Jesse?" Brittany suggested.

Rachel stared at her. "What else is there to talk about?"

"I'm tired of hearing about him. He's so stuck up." This dinner was giving Brittany a headache and they had only ordered their drinks.

"That's my favorite quality of his. He's driven. He's motivated. So what if he likes Lionel Richie and only wears designer boots? He said I could kiss his lucky bear, I tell you!"

Brittany's face flushed with embarrassment. She was just glad Santana had apparently decided not to follow them inside. Rachel was making a huge scene. "Why don't you tell me about your family instead?"

…

Santana waited about fifteen minutes before stepping foot into the restaurant. She had to be sure that Brittany and Rachel were already seated. Puck trailed her like a lost puppy dog. His infatuation with her was almost as pathetic as Rachel's obsession with Jesse. Her train of thought was soon interrupted when she saw the hostess. Suzy Pepper. That conniving bitch.

Santana continued toward Suzy with her head held high. "Table for two, please."

Suzy looked up. "Santana? Santana Lopez? McKinley High class of 2012?"

"Oh goodness, is that you, Suzy Pepper? I haven't seen you since you kicked me out of the Celibacy Club. Or was it when you were elected Prom Queen? Or perhaps when you called me a wetback cum-guzzling loser bitch when you thought I was trying to seduce Finn?"

Suzy smirked. "I think you're referring to graduation where you mentioned in your valedictorian speech that you were never coming back to Lima and I started a slow clap and the rest of the student body followed my lead."

Santana glared at the hostess. "Here's a rumor you can spread. I'm a doctor. You're a waitress. I save lives. You fold napkins. I perform surgeries. You bus tables. So you tell me, who's the loser now?"

Defeated, Suzy grabbed a couple menus. "Let me show you to your booth."

…

Brittany glanced around. Rachel had brought up Jesse's name six times in fifteen minutes. Maybe this wasn't her best plan after all. Oh well. At least she could always ask Artie for his advice. That's when she saw Santana and a strange looking fellow walk in. At first she wasn't sure why she felt a little pang of white-hot jealousy in the pit of her stomach, but then she realized Santana _wanted_ her to feel this way.

"Brittany? Hello? I asked you a question." Rachel waved her hand in front of Brittany's face. When Brittany didn't stop staring, Rachel turned around to see Santana and Puck take their seats at a nearby booth.

"She doesn't like him, you know," Rachel commented.

…

Puck slammed his fork down halfway through their meal. "Babe, I've been digging you for a while now. Almost two months, ever since you told me in that bossy tone of yours that I couldn't cure everything with penicillin. So imagine my surprise when you show up in the parking lot where I loiter and ask me to dinner out of the blue. Now here we are, in this cozy little booth, drinking wine, the place is almost empty, and you keep trying not to look over at those two ladies who are also trying not to look over here. I'm going to trust my instincts and say something weird's going on."

Santana averted her eyes. This was a horrible date. She hadn't talked to Puck. She hadn't even tried. When he reached for her hand, she yanked it away. He kept coming onto her. But it wasn't his fault. It was hers. "Listen, there's a reason why I keep turning you down, Puck. Well, besides your nasty junk. The truth is I like someone else, that blonde woman over there with Rachel."

"Bummer," Puck replied, "So are they dating? Is that why you can't be with her?"

"Wait… So you don't care that I like girls?" Santana asked, hoping for clarification.

Puck gave her a sincere smile. "It's a shame I won't ever get into your pants, but I was always taught that love doesn't have limitations. There's nothing it can't do. If you're meant to be with this girl, not even a hot Jewish American Princess with a donk like that can stop you."

"Thanks Puck. But it's not Rachel I'm worried about. It's Brittany. I don't have any experience with girls. And she's leaving in a few days for God knows where as a part of that motocross tour."

"I hooked up with a motocross chick once," Puck reminisced, "I _revved her engine_ if you know what I mean."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Fascinating."

Puck laid his hand on her arm. "Hey, it's like I was saying before. It all comes full circle. Just because she's leaving doesn't mean she won't come back. You're pretty impossible to forget. Your tits are enormous."

…

"He touched her arm! What does that mean?" Brittany panicked.

Rachel took a break from eating and texting Jesse to glance across the room. "It means he wants an excuse to touch her so he's wiping what he pretends is a crumb off her elbow, when it's really a freckle. And he knows it. Haven't you ever studied body language? Or had a gay boyfriend?"

"Did your gay boyfriend ever wipe crumbs off of you?" Brittany asked.

"Not me, no," Rachel replied, "But Blaine enjoyed brushing them off all my male friends' pants. _Oh_, that explains a lot now."

Brittany giggled. When Rachel wasn't talking about Jesse, she was actually pretty funny. "Well, I think it's time we get going. I haven't seen… hold on Rachel, someone's calling me."

…

"And let me tell you, this girl was into some freaky stuff, but that was the best Hot Pocket I ever ate," Puck whispered as he devoured the last of his lasagna.

Santana pushed her plate away in disgust. "That is the most repulsive thing I've ever heard, Puck. Wait! They're leaving. Quick, pay for dinner!"

"Did I just hear you right?" Puck asked, "You're the one who invited me. And I'm glad you came out to me and all that shit, but I am numero uno. I'm speaking your language so nothing gets lost in translation. Puck-o no pay-o por dinero."

"I don't have time to correct all the offensive and erroneous things you just said. They're walking out the door. Brittany's on the phone and I have to talk to her before they leave."

Puck huffed. "Fine. Let's dine and dash on this Pepper bitch."

…

"Quinn?" Brittany answered when she finally picked up the phone outside. "Why are you calling me? After all this time?"

Brittany heard some shuffling and a faint siren in the background. "I'll explain everything later," Quinn promised, "First you have to come to the hospital. Artie and Jesse had a collision."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** It's a Game of Give and Take  
><strong>By:<strong> Mykindofparty  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A professional motocross driver named Brittany Pierce arrives in Lima for a competition. She meets a beautiful doctor named Santana Lopez. What happens when Brittany, the girl who has everything, wants a seemingly uninterested Santana? AU.  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Brittany/Santana, Artie/Brittany FRIENDSHIP, Rachel/crushes, Pucktana failure, others TBD.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T for now  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> If I owned Glee, I wouldn't be writing about it on here. Title taken from _You Can't Hurry Love_ by Diana Ross and the Supremes.  
><strong>AN:** Special thanks to Cavali for prompting me. Out of all of them, this was my favorite. I hope you enjoy this chapter because it gives a few more pieces to the puzzle and thanks again for all the reviews!

* * *

><p>"<em>Since then it's been a book you read in reverse. You understand less as the pages turn."<br>The Shins, Pink Bullets_

…

Brittany panicked immediately. "What do you mean?" But it was too late, Quinn had already hung up. All Brittany could hear was her heart pounding. She took a deep breath. Motocross accidents weren't uncommon. But a collision… that always meant trouble. Artie's family didn't tour with him and neither did Jesse's from what Brittany could recall. They needed someone there at the hospital. She also wondered why they were racing each other. It wasn't protocol; racers were supposed to adhere to their individual practice times. Then she remembered something Rachel said at dinner. Something about Jesse challenging Artie and she gasped.

"Are you alright?" Rachel asked her as they climbed into the car.

"Rachel, why were Jesse and Artie arguing earlier?" Brittany questioned.

"I don't know. He told me that he was going to put Artie in his place once and for all," Rachel explained.

"Shit!" Brittany swore, "Rachel, I haven't been completely honest with you." Rachel looked at her as if she'd grown two heads, but didn't say anything. Brittany continued. "A while back I slept with every guy on the circuit except Jesse and Artie, but I quit hooking up when I realized that I like girls. Jesse didn't take too kindly to the idea and he harassed me. Artie's always defended my honor, as cheesy as that sounds. I think that's what happened tonight."

Rachel gripped the steering wheel so hard her knuckles turned white. "Where are they now?"

"Lima Memorial," Brittany responded. "They crashed into each other on their bikes."

Rachel looked back at Brittany. "Th-these things happen all the time, right? You fell off your bike yesterday and you- you were totally fine! I-"

"Rachel," Brittany interrupted, "We won't know until we get there."

Rachel nodded and started the ignition.

…

"Crap! They left," Santana whined as she dug around in her purse searching for her keys.

Puck crossed his arms. "What are you waiting for? Go get her! For a doctor, you're really dumb sometimes."

Santana glared at him. "Says the guy who peed on an electric fence. Are you coming with me or not?"

"Can't be your crutch forever, babe. Plus, I'm not done loitering for the night. Let me know how it goes!"

And with that, he took off down the street. She called after him, "Wait! I don't even know where they're going!"

"You stalked them before, didn't you?" he yelled back.

Santana extracted her keys while muttering, "Prick."

…

Walter and Sara Pierce were the first people to greet Brittany and Rachel when they arrived at the hospital. As the Pierces hugged each other holding on for dear life, Rachel slipped quietly past them in order to learn of Jesse's whereabouts. She was making her way to Nurse Pillsbury's office when she ran into the janitor.

"Oh, hello Sue," Rachel greeted her.

The woman towered over Rachel, attempting to intimidate her. "That's Dr. Sylvester to you." She looked Rachel up and down suspiciously. "You're not working this evening. Why are you here?"

"So? You're not a doctor. At least not a medical one and even then your PhD is a little sketchy. I mean, where is Cheerio University anyway?"

"How dare you? It's clearly in England because that's how they say 'hello' in their native tongue," Sue thundered while brandishing her mop, "but for your information, I got it online so I've never actually been there."

…

"Mom, Dad, what's going on?" Brittany asked through her tears.

"The doctors haven't told us anything yet, sweetheart. It was awful. Your daddy found them. Jesse's bike was smashed to bits and he was unconscious. Artie, I'm afraid, wasn't moving either," Sara whispered while stroking her daughter's hair. It only made Brittany cry harder.

"He still had a pulse," Walter added gruffly, trying to calm Brittany down, "It's the strangest thing though. Artie's bike didn't have a scratch."

"That doesn't make me feel any better, Daddy," Brittany sobbed.

Sara pulled her in tighter. "There, there. It'll be alright. The whole racing team is here praying for them. How about you go grab some coffee from the cafeteria? It's going to be a long night."

…

Santana squeezed through the throng of people in the waiting room. She didn't see Brittany anywhere. She thought she recognized Brittany's parents, but couldn't be sure. She was making her way to her father's office to get some information when she heard two people arguing in an otherwise unoccupied room with the door cracked.

"You really screwed up this time," a shrill male whispered harshly.

"How was I supposed to know he would use her bike?" said the second male, "You said to get people talking about something else. Maybe it wasn't what I had planned, but in a way I did you a favor. I took out your two rivals."

Santana had no idea what was going on, but it became immediately apparent to her that this was not a conversation intended for anyone else's ears. She racked her brain trying to think of why those two voices sounded so familiar. She couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"Dumbass!" It was the first man again. "That's all the more reason to suspect me. To suspect _us_. If the police figure out that bike's been tampered with, they're going to start asking questions. Everything we've worked for- no, everything _I've_ worked for is going to go to waste."

The wheels started turning in Santana's mind. Two men were injured tonight. One had borrowed a girl's sabotaged bike. It was a mistake and whoever was behind that door was responsible.

The second man with the deeper voice responded, "That's the beauty of it! I was the first person to find them, so I replaced the faulty bike with one of his own."

"At least you did one thing right. This is all _her_ fault. She's the one who opened Pandora's Box."

Santana's eyes widened. This girl was possibly in a lot of danger.

"Wait, the radio has a box? Or does the box have a radio? I thought you could only listen to it on the internet. I'm confused."

Santana listened for a few more moments trying to gather more information, but not willing to risk getting caught she ran away.

…

"Emma! Emma!" Rachel called out, "Oh there you are, Nurse Pillsbury. Two patients were brought in tonight from the motocross arena, right?"

Emma didn't look up from her paperwork. "Yes. One's in the intensive care unit. The other is in surgery with the elder Dr. Lopez."

"Thanks!" Rachel said as she dashed down the hallway again.

"Don't forget to sanitize!" Emma yelled after her.

…

The weight of the world seemed to rest on Brittany's shoulders as she sat in the cafeteria sipping her coffee. She had dozens of conflicting feelings threatening to tear right through her. She'd spent so much time trying to get to know Santana without actually talking to her. She also slightly resented that Santana was the first person that came to her mind. It should've been Artie. After all, he was the one in the hospital. She had no clue what was wrong with him. She had no clue why he'd felt the need to race Jesse in the first place. She had no clue why Quinn was the first person to call her when it had happened. That was another thing that bothered her. Quinn. That girl must've been right under Brittany's nose all along. But for how long? And where was Quinn now? This was all so confusing.

Brittany slumped down in her seat and cried.

…

"Dr. Lopez, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave," a nurse advised Santana.

"I just came to observe Dr. Lopez's surgery," she lied.

"We don't need anybody else in that operating room. This is a delicate procedure."

Santana jumped in surprise. She was expecting a few stitches or maybe a broken arm. "Really? What's it for?"

"The damage to the nerve endings in his lower extremity is severe. We're doing all we can."

Santana scanned the whiteboard that listed all the operations. The patient's name was Arthur Abrams.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** It's a Game of Give and Take  
><strong>By:<strong> Mykindofparty  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A professional motocross driver named Brittany Pierce arrives in Lima for a competition. She meets a beautiful doctor named Santana Lopez. What happens when Brittany, the girl who has everything, wants a seemingly uninterested Santana? AU.  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Brittany/Santana, Artie/Brittany FRIENDSHIP, Rachel/crushes, Pucktana failure, implied Artie/Tina, others TBD.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T for now  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> If I owned Glee, I wouldn't be writing about it on here. Title taken from _You Can't Hurry Love_ by Diana Ross and the Supremes.  
><strong>AN:** Special thanks to Cavali for prompting me. Out of all of them, this was my favorite. I swear, Rachel's comedic material just writes itself. The same goes with Puck in previous chapters. Gotta love the comedic relief. As for Brittany and Santana, they've been skating around each other far too long! And clearly that's my fault, but I like the buildup. Thanks to my good friends alcohol and classic hits from the sixties and seventies that made this chapter possible. One more thing, clearly I'm not a doctor so I don't know a lot about medical ethics and whatnot… so just go with it.

* * *

><p>"<em>The words of every sad song seem to say what I think."<br>Brooks & Dunn, Neon Moon_

…

"All my predictions are coming true! I wanted to meet Jesse so the mystical powers of the universe sent Brittany to me. I foresaw Jesse's doom! I did this! It's entirely my fault!" Rachel wailed. She sped down the hallways weaving her way towards the Intensive Care Unit. She hoped she wouldn't find Jesse there. If he was in surgery, it was possible that his injuries were less severe. With any luck, he ruptured his appendix in the crash. If he was in the ICU, then there might not be much the doctors could do for him.

"Wait- what else did I predict correctly?" Rachel asked herself as she racked her brain trying to think of similar scenarios. Flashbacks of successfully dodging slushies came to mind, as did that one time she won the lottery- although it was only a scratch off. She stood in the stairwell until she was shaken from her thoughts when two men brushed past her. She recognized them immediately as Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson.

"That Finn's kinda cute too," Rachel stated as she continued on. "But my Jesse needs me!"

…

Santana gasped. "He's paralyzed?"

"We think he will be from the waist down," the nurse replied sternly. Santana didn't know this woman personally, but she hated her already. "Dr. Lopez, need I remind you that he is not your patient. You are not even supposed to be here right now. Most importantly, you are not responsible for telling his family or friends. If you breathe a word about this before your father has the chance to tell them, I'll send you straight to the ethics committee."

"You think I don't know that?" Santana snarled. "I took an oath. I abide by that oath. I wouldn't jeopardize my career. But just so you know, there are at least forty people out there waiting to hear from somebody. That surgery might take all night, but they could at least use an update. Anything you can tell them. Oh, and be sure to tell my dad I stopped by."

…

Brittany wiped the last remaining tear from her eye and sniffled. It was time for her to face the music. She hoped when she returned back to the waiting room, they'd know what was wrong with Artie. Tina was her best bet. Tina whom Artie had secretly loved forever yet never had the courage to admit to her. Brittany sighed. Tina always thought Brittany had a thing for Artie and sometimes it made things awkward between the two of them. Brittany tried countless times to explain to Tina that she wasn't into Artie like that, but her reputation for hooking up with all the other guys preceded her.

…

"Take a deep breath, Rachel. Jesse's in there," Rachel thought when she successfully located his room in the Intensive Care Unit. "He won't want you to be upset when you see him. You can do this. You're a nurse. You go in the ICU all the time. This is the same thing. Totally the same thing."

Despite her efforts to reassure herself, Rachel still felt nervous. Inside that door was the man she loved. Well, the man she was infatuated with. She could picture Jesse right now calming her down by repeating his mantra, "Being nervous is for virgins."

Rachel closed her eyes. She imagined him in front of her. "Wait," she said, "I'm pretty sure my hymen's broken from all those years of doing yoga and that one time I rode a mechanical bull. Does that count?"

"Nope," Imaginary Jesse insisted, "Still a virgin."

…

Santana kneeled down on the ground. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She needed to warn Brittany that a girl was in danger, but she knew Brittany would ask about her friends. That was one answer she couldn't give Brittany and it killed her. Withholding that information seemed so wrong, but divulging it went against her professional code of conduct.

…

When Brittany arrived at the waiting room, it was more crowded than earlier. She wondered why that was until she saw a flash of light that blinded her momentarily. The local news had decided to cover the story and that meant Tina would be busy. Tina, a usually shy woman, turned fierce whenever her media relations job required it of her. Brittany let out a string of expletives that normally never crossed her mind. Tina paused and turned away from the reporter to stare at her.

"Sorry. I- I thought I saw a bug," Brittany apologized.

"Like I was saying," Tina continued, "As head of public relations, I can confirm that two men were injured tonight. They engaged in a prohibited race at the AT&T Supercross Speedway Series arena just outside the city limits of Lima. The reason for the race is unknown. What I can tell you is that their families have been notified."

Brittany cringed. She knew Artie's family didn't care about him. She thought back to the first time she met him. They were both fresh out of high school and looking to turn pro. It was around the time Quinn left for college and he had a black eye that Brittany was sure didn't come from riding dirt bikes around in a circle. His parents never supported his dream, much like Quinn's. The Abrams, however, made sure Artie knew how much they disliked his lifestyle. They disowned him the day he turned eighteen and he took everything in stride. He refused money from the Pierces, worked odd jobs when he wasn't on the road, and lived in his car. As he slowly made his way up in the motocross world, Brittany saw how strong he was. She'd been blessed with terrific parents who catered to her every whim and she couldn't imagine doing what he did.

…

Rachel took a tentative step inside. She could see Jesse lying on the bed- connected to lots of tubes and machines. Rachel loved being a nurse, but until this moment she'd never actually felt this way about a patient. She saw tragedy every now and then as a part of her job, but this was different. This hurt. He looked so frail and helpless. She glanced down at his chart.

_Comatose as a result of head trauma. Possible damage to the cerebral cortex._

So it was just liked she'd predicted… but worse.

"I should probably keep my visions to myself," Rachel lamented.

…

"Brittany! There you are. I need to talk to you," Santana exclaimed as she pulled Brittany away.

Brittany jerked her arm out of Santana's grasp. "Santana, what are you doing? Did you follow us back here?"

Santana glanced around nervously. She had to get Brittany away from the crowd or she risked the two mystery men overhearing their conversation. "Yeah, but that's not the point! I have something to tell you-"

Brittany crossed her arms. "Save it. I don't care that you wanted to make me jealous. I just want to know what's going on with Artie."

Artie. The name clicked in Santana's head. Arthur Abrams. So he was the one Brittany was here to see. With deep regret, Santana bowed her head and answered, "That's not why I came here."

Brittany sensed the guilt in her voice. "You know! You know what's wrong with him and you're not telling me!"

Santana felt the blood drain from her face. "Keep your voice down! Yes. He's in surgery now, but it might take all night. That's all I can say."

"So what did you come here to tell me? Huh? That I have no chance with you?"

Santana pounded her fist on the wall. "Listen! I don't think whatever happened was an accident. I think someone else is in danger- a girl. I don't have any evidence otherwise I'd go to the police, but maybe you can help her. Please."

Brittany tensed up. If this wasn't an accident, then the culprit was most likely here at the hospital. Everyone from the racing circuit was probably present. It'd be suspicious if they weren't. She needed to find Quinn once and for all.

"Make sure no one else tries to leave," she told Santana.

As Brittany moved to go, Santana pulled her back and planted a kiss on Brittany's lips with such tenderness that for a second Brittany thought she imagined it.

"Be careful."


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** It's a Game of Give and Take  
><strong>By:<strong> Mykindofparty  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A professional motocross driver named Brittany Pierce arrives in Lima for a competition. She meets a beautiful doctor named Santana Lopez. What happens when Brittany, the girl who has everything, wants a seemingly uninterested Santana? AU.  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Brittany/Santana, Artie/Brittany FRIENDSHIP, Rachel/crushes, Pucktana failure, implied Artie/Tina, Jacob/Creepin', others TBD.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T for now  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> If I owned Glee, I wouldn't be writing about it on here. Title taken from _You Can't Hurry Love_ by Diana Ross and the Supremes.  
><strong>AN:** Special thanks to Cavali for prompting me. Out of all of them, this was my favorite.  
><strong>AN 2:** I know it's been a while since my last update, but if you follow Brittany's Articles then you may have seen my author's note there. I've been having health issues as of late, so I don't think I will be able to update as often, but I am going to do my best. Thanks for all the lovely messages of support and all the kindness. This community has always made me feel so welcome and I like knowing that when there's something going on, you guys are always here to support me.  
><strong>AN 3:** Oh right, you came here to read this story.

* * *

><p>"<em>There's got to be an opening somewhere here in front of me through this maze of ugliness and greed."<br>The Wallflowers, One Headlight_

…_  
><em>

The words _be careful_ lingered in the air. Santana whispered a quick goodbye and watched Brittany walk out the door. The waiting room was still crowded. Santana scanned the room, trying to eliminate suspects in her mind. She was fairly certain that the people she was looking for were both male. Well, at least one of them was.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a greasy reporter began speaking. "Coming to you live from Lima Memorial, I'm Jacob Ben Israel reporting for duty. I've just been informed that the identities of the two men involved in tonight's accident have been confirmed as Arthur 'Artie' Abrams and Jesse St. James. Abrams and St. James held the first and third place spots, respectively, in the series. How will this affect the new leader now that his main competition is in the hospital? Stay tuned to find out!"

A light bulb went off in Santana's head. She thought back to when she watched the news the other day. The anchor had mentioned local hero Kurt Hummel was in second place.

…

Brittany sped across town, breaking every limit, and running every light. She didn't stop until she skidded to a halt outside the group of trailers. There, sitting at a picnic table, was Quinn.

"Saw the car pull up. I presume you're looking for me," Quinn stated.

Brittany stalked towards her. "I've been looking for you for eight years. All you left behind was a measly note. I need to know what you know about the accident."

"If you came here looking for answers, then you realize it was no accident," Quinn replied cryptically. "But what you don't understand is why I called you and that kills you more than anything. In order for you to understand, I'll have to start from the beginning."

…

Kurt Hummel. It was so obvious. Why hadn't Santana connected the dots earlier? Kurt was jealous of anyone who got more attention than him. And Santana would bet her life savings that Finn was the other man in the room. The two were a package deal. Finn would do anything for his step brother and Kurt loved the spotlight. She observed the way the two huddled together in a corner, pretending to be concerned about their competitors' wellbeing. In reality, they were relieved no one suspected foul play. If only there was a way she could shed some light on the situation…

…

"My parents gave me my first bicycle when I was four," Quinn began. "No trike and no training wheels. They didn't teach me how to ride it. I had to learn for myself, but I took to it like a moth to a flame."

"Quinn, what does this have to do with-" Brittany started to protest.

"Just listen, okay? I got good at riding my bike. I got so good that my parents got this idea in their head that they could make money off of me somehow. That's when they bought me my first dirt bike. I was a freaking prodigy at it and they wanted me to be their cash cow so I could support their lifestyle. Cocaine isn't cheap, you know? They were filthy, disgusting assholes. Not to the outside world, though. To everyone they were Russell and Judy, picturesque suburban parents to their precious Lucy Quinn. Even to you, Brittany. You had no idea growing up what my parents were like."

"You never let me come over. You never let me speak to them… I had no idea, Quinn," Brittany argued. "You were protecting me, weren't you?"

"Don't flatter yourself. We were kids. I don't know if I was trying to protect you or if I was ashamed of them. They're bad people. Dumb, but very, very bad. In those early years of racing, they thought they'd get some big payoff when I won. When that didn't happen, they tried to force me to quit. Russell and Judy didn't waste time on something that didn't finance their habit."

"So when I started motocross, things changed," Brittany realized aloud.

"Exactly. It was what I needed to get out of that house. You made it possible. I know it sounds as if I used you, and maybe I did, but you were more than a meal ticket. Please believe me when I say that."

Brittany whispered, "I believe you, Quinn."

Quinn smiled and continued her story. "My father somehow got a promotion around that time as well, so he stopped badgering me about quitting. In fact, I think he forgot about me entirely, which was fine by me. My mother, though, now she was a piece of work. Judith Darling decided that Russell Dear's money wasn't enough extra dough for her so she started her own business. It involved a lot of strange men coming over during the day."

"Quinn, tell me she didn't…"

"She did. She had sex with all of them right under his nose. Some of them even propositioned me and they weren't thrilled when I declined. It went on throughout high school. I thought if I could go pro in motocross, then I'd at least be gone seven or so months out of the year. And I'm not proud of this, but I pushed you. I tested your limits to see if you could be great because I wanted you to come with me. You were my best friend; my only friend."

"You put all these ideas in my head. We were going places, we were getting recognized, we were going pro. Then you disappeared. You wrote me a note saying you left for college! That was never the plan! Even if you changed the plan, you were supposed to take me with you! You were my best friend too and I didn't know a fuckin' thing about you!" Brittany shouted.

"Brittany, you have every right to be angry, I understand, but-"

Brittany cut her off. "Damn right I have every right to be angry! Whatever you needed me to do, I would've done it. Without hesitation. Then you show up in my life eight years later? What's this all about? Why now?"

…

Rachel squeezed Jesse's hand. She prayed that he'd be all right. Nothing had changed though, he hadn't stirred. If he truly did have brain damage, he might not ever wake up.

…

Santana approached Jacob cautiously. She didn't want to startle him or provoke him while he and his cameraman inspected their equipment. However, he sensed her coming. "So, Santana Lopez, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You know me?" she asked.

Jacob turned around to face her. "Believe it or not, I had a huge crush on you back in high school. The things you did with a Bunsen burner turn me on, even to this day. I can tell a lot about a woman by the way she holds a test tube over an open flame."

"Gross…" Santana muttered. Then she cleared her throat. She was never much of an actress, but this would have to be the performance of a lifetime. "Well, Jacob, you fine manly specimen, I need a favor."

…

"I never went to college," Quinn admitted. "Hell, I didn't even apply. Do you remember our last motocross race our senior year of high school? We were in some small town like this one and we convinced your parents that they needed a night out alone. So we got trashed and it was the first time we'd ever done anything like that. You went off with some guy and I was talking to his friend. One thing led to another and I slept with him."

"Oh Quinn…"

"It didn't make me feel like I thought it would. It wasn't special. He was gone when I woke up. In that moment, I imagined how my mom must've felt; cheap, washed up. To this day I don't know his name. He did leave something to remember him by, however."

"A shirt?" Brittany guessed.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "No. I got pregnant with his child. When I found out I was pregnant, I panicked. I couldn't raise a baby; not in my house. I thought about telling you, I did. But I couldn't stand in your way of following your dreams."

"It doesn't matter. I would've helped you."

"It matters, Brittany. You love motocross. It was your future. I couldn't take that away from you. I never would've been a star like you," Quinn explained.

"What are you talking about? You're a much better racer than me," Brittany insisted.

"But I lacked passion. And you have so much of it, for everything that you do. People love you for that. It's what makes you a great competitor."

"So what happened next? Where did you go? Where did you live?" Brittany questioned.

Quinn took a deep breath. "I called Finn."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's Chapter 10! There are only a few left... so stay tuned!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** It's a Game of Give and Take  
><strong>By:<strong> Mykindofparty  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A professional motocross driver named Brittany Pierce arrives in Lima for a competition. She meets a beautiful doctor named Santana Lopez. What happens when Brittany, the girl who has everything, wants a seemingly uninterested Santana?  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Brittany/Santana, others are TBD  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T for now  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> If I owned Glee, I wouldn't be writing about it on here. Title taken from _You Can't Hurry Love_ by Diana Ross and The Supremes.  
><strong>AN:** I haven't given up on this story… it's just been on hiatus for a very, very long time. Kind of like most of my other stories! Okay, that's probably not very funny to all you DuMi LiBra fans. Thanks to Skillz for looking over it.

* * *

><p>"<em>Each and every time I turn around leave, I feel my heart begin to burst and bleed."<br>Adele, Melt My Heart to Stone_

…

"You called Finn?" Brittany repeated. "Why?"

Quinn sighed. "Because we'd hung out a few times. He liked me; it was pretty obvious. I didn't have anyone else to turn to. My parents probably would've sold my baby on the black market or something."

"So what – you told Finn it was his and he took it for the truth?" Brittany asked. This was all so confusing. It was too much information for her to take in at once.

"No. With Kurt's help he was able to deduce that it was, in fact, not his child. I was scared. Being pregnant meant I'd have to give up motocross; temporarily, at least. I told my parents I was leaving and they didn't stop me. Writing that letter to you was the last thing I did before I got on a Greyhound bound for Lima."

"And when you got there he kept you captive all this time," Brittany said, jumping to the first conclusion she could think of.

"No," Quinn said with a sad smile. "The Hummel-Hudsons were good to me. Carole treated me like I was her own daughter and she was like the mother I always wanted. She took me to all of my ultrasound appointments. Burt cleared out a room for me in his house. They all knew that I didn't love Finn and they weren't going to force me to be with him, as much as he wanted to be with me. As a motocross racer, Kurt was struggling. In exchange for letting me live there until I could stand on my own two feet, I offered to help coach him. That stubborn little prick had talent, but no hard work to back it up."

"What about your baby?"

"Beth? She's the happiest little girl on the planet. After giving birth, I got back into riding. Slowly, at first, but you know how riding is. It's easy to jump back into," Quinn recalled. "Kurt still hadn't made a name for himself on the pro circuit despite my coaching and Burt was getting a little fed up. He wanted to know if Kurt's heart was in it. He didn't want to waste his money on something that his son no longer liked."

"Kurt was burned out."

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, but he also wanted to be famous so we made a deal. I'd ride in his place until he made it to the top of the leaderboard. Then he'd write me a check so that Beth and I could finally move out and be on our own."

Brittany blinked. Her head was starting to feel fuzzy. "_You_ rode for _Kurt_? How?"

"It was easier than you'd think. With all of the padding and shoulder protection I could look at least a little bulkier. I mean, Kurt's not exactly buff, but he has a tiny bit of meat on his bones. As for the height difference, no one notices how tall a rider is when he's hunched over a bike going sixty miles an hour."

"What did Finn think of all this?"

"Finn didn't know about my side of the deal. He just thought I was doing Kurt a favor."

Brittany thought about that for a moment. She felt betrayed that Quinn had been right under her nose the whole time. Then all of a sudden it hit her. Quinn was protecting her, which meant _she_ was in trouble… and if Finn and Kurt went after her family, she didn't know what she'd do.

"We have to get to the hospital," Brittany said to her old friend.

"I can't," Quinn panicked. "If Kurt sees me, he'll know I told you about our arrangement."

Brittany slammed her fist on the picnic table in frustration. "Quinn! You were my best friend once and I'd still do anything for you. So do this for me. _Please_."

Quinn took a deep breath. "Okay."

…

Back at Lima Memorial, Santana's plan was already in motion. "Kurt Hummel," she called, leaning against the wall.

"Santana Lopez," Kurt replied. "What are you doing here?"

She kept her cool, although his pasty face only brought back memories of high school that she'd rather forget. "I work here. Freaky science genius, remember?"

"You're right about the freak part," he sneered.

"Mind if we talk?" she asked, taking a menacing step forward. "After all, I'm part of the reason you're famous, am I not? If I remember correctly, I'm the girl who supposedly bullied you in high school for being gay."

At first Kurt looked like he might turn her down, but he must've reconsidered. "Fine," he agreed. "Let's go someplace a little quieter."

That was exactly what Santana was counting on. "Follow me." She led Kurt to another waiting room that was much more private.

Or so _he_ thought.

But Santana knew better.

…

Rachel sat by Jesse's bedside. There was no telling how long he'd be in a coma. She wasn't sure if she could handle the devastation of being a motocross wife, even if he'd only proposed in her head.

"Wake up," she whispered, squeezing his hand gently. Her phone buzzed with a text from Santana.

As much as it pained Rachel to leave, she knew she had to help her friend.

She placed a kiss on Jesse's forehead. "I'll be back soon," she promised.

…

Jacob Ben Israel checked all of his camera equipment one last time and watched Santana and Kurt through the mirrored glass as they sat down in the waiting room. They couldn't see him, which he secretly found thrilling.

He adjusted the sound. So far he could hear everything thanks to Santana's mic, hidden beneath her white lab coat. The best part was when he got to help her tuck it into her waistband. She also had an earpiece which he could use to talk to her, shielded by her dark hair. As long as she didn't tuck it behind her ear, Kurt would never know.

If everything went according to plan, he was going to have the inside scoop that could potentially launch his career _and_ Santana Lopez was going to owe him a favor.

He was killing two birds with one stone and if there was one thing he knew, it was killing birds.

There was no room for error.

…

With the way Brittany drove, it didn't take long to get back to the hospital. Unfortunately, her mother was waiting for her.

"Where were you?" Sara roared. "I've been worried sick! First Artie, who's like a son to me, has to undergo surgery, and then my own daughter disappears!" She stopped lecturing for a moment to gaze at the girl standing next to Brittany. "Quinnie?"

"Hi," Quinn said back.

"Mom, listen carefully. You and Daddy need to stay away from Finn and Kurt."

"But they're such nice boys, Brittany. I never understood why you didn't like them."

"Please," Brittany begged for the second time that night. "Trust me."

"You got it, kiddo," Walter said, placing an arm around his wife's shoulder.

"Brittany!" Rachel called, suddenly appearing down the hall. "I've been looking for you everywhere. Follow me."

…

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Kurt asked disinterestedly.

"Let's start with the conversation I overheard between you and Finn in the hallway," Santana suggested.

"You're going to have to be more specific," he said, his face expressionless.

"Fair enough. It was earlier this evening and you two were arguing," she described. "Ringing any bells?"

"We argue a lot. You know as well as I do that Finn's an idiot."

"_This is pure gold,"_ Jacob muttered in her ear.

"Yeah," Santana agreed with Kurt, "but you're pretty dumb yourself. You see, from what I remember from that conversation, you numbskulls are responsible for tonight's collision between Jesse and…" She struggled to think of the other name. Crap. What was it again? "Artie."

This time Kurt flinched, causing Santana to grin.

"_That's it. Provoke the shit out of him."_

"I wasn't there, but I'm pretty sure no one forced them to race," Kurt claimed. "They did that on their own."

"Why now? Haven't they been in competition for a while?" Santana questioned.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "What do most straight men argue about? Women. God, even I know that," he said, before adding offhandedly, "I think they both have a thing for one of the female riders, Brittany."

Santana swallowed the bile trying to make its way up her throat. "You tampered with her bike."

"I never touched it."

"Then Finn did it."

Kurt stood up. "That I won't deny," he called over his shoulder before exiting the waiting room, leaving Santana fuming.

"Wait! Come back here!" she yelled after him. She _needed_ him to confess, but it was too late, he was gone, and this whole thing was pointless. "Fuck."

All of the pent up anger deep inside her was finally surfacing and since she was never good with emotions, she punched a hole in the drywall instead. "Fuck," she repeated with a grimace.


End file.
